Marissa Ederly
(マリッサ高齢者, Marissu Edurely) is a Tenth Progenitor among vampires and a member of Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's faction. She fights on her true potential only when she is forced too. Appearance Human As a human, Marissa has green eyes and a darker skin color. Most of the children feared her because of her unusual hair color. She wears a lot of lolita dresses, because she is a lady, after all. She also has her hair let free and she has a nice silver diadem, that was supposed to keep her bangs from bothering her eyes. Most of the time, that diadem was just for design, she wasn't keeping anything in place at all. Vampire Marissa is small, when compared with the other progenitors. Her looks are more of an child, than and 1500 years old vampire. She has bluish-turquoise hair, that she ties up and in a side tail, that is caught in the purple spring she wears. She keeps it like that, so it wouldn't bother her during fights. She has a single piercing in each ear. Like all vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. As a progenitor, she doesn't wear the standard uniform for vampire soldiers. She has a black colar with white sleeves and purple designs. The colar is kept in place with a golden brooch. She wears a white top, with puople lines, and a purple skirt with black ends. She also has some long black gloves without fingers. As for her footwear, Marissa wears long black boots with purple peaks and heels. Personality Human As a human, Marissa was always sarcastic and most of the time people thought she does not mean what she says. Her sarcastic attitude kept her out of troubles, but it left her without any friend. She enjoyed fighting and she often asked her father to teach her how to fight with a sword and with a lance. Her ambition often got her hurt, but that didn't mind her at all, as long as she could fight more. Vampire Marissa kept her sarcastic attitude even as a vampire. She often talks back to Ferid and Crowley, most of the time reminding them she is not as week as they thing. Her way of twisting everybody's words gave her an upper hand in any fight against Chess Belle and Horn Skuld. She developed some feelings for Crowley Eusford, but she refused for a long time to accept her feelings. Ferid realized why she never answered Crowley every time he joked about her height and cuteness. Short after realizing that, Ferid used that advantage to keep Marissa in his faction. Marissa enjoyed fighting as a vampire even more than as a human. She found a scythe, activated by a key. She can activate it with her blood and it's not possessed by any demon. Soon enough, she was able to control the powers of the scythe. She keeps her power under control, so she could fool her enemies. She has never fought on her true power level. History Story: Vampire Reign Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Equipment Trivia Quotes: Vampire Reign Category:Vampire Category:Michaela